THE DISTANCE OF LOVE
by Shleigher
Summary: 5 Years after the war, Hermione is still searching for her parents. Her memory charm appears to have had issues, which lead her, accompanied by George around the world as the search for her parents. On their journey, they will discover new magic and more about each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first time writing a fanfic story, but I really wanted a George/Hermione pairing after the war like I had wanted it. Isn't that the real goal of all fanfic is? I really like constructive criticism. And really all criticism because I'm a sucker for punishment. Anyway, I obviously don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just wanted to make them better ;) Also, this is a working title and a working story. Maybe it will get a better title, or maybe it won't, that's part of the fun of a working story.

It had been five, long, difficult years since the war had ended. The world had changed drastically from the one Hermione Granger had spent her formative years in. Sitting at her desk in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she stared at a picture and thought of all the sacrifices the magical community endured to end Voldemort once and for all. A tear rolled down her cheek just as Harry Potter entered the office, his eyes quickly glancing at the photo on the bright witch's desk.

"This will be the year we find them Hermione" he said, picking up the frame and smiling at a much younger Hermione with her parents. "We extracted the memories from the last round of Death Eaters we found and none of them had memories of your parents, so that's good news"

The young witch let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank Merlin for that. I hope, wherever they are, they are happy. Happy and alive". _Please be alive,_ she thought.

"That's what I came to tell you. We captured the last that we were looking for Hermione. After their trials, that's it. We are officially ending the search for all death eaters," Harry looked at his friend, "So, you know," his voice trailed.

"I can leave. I can find them," the witch's tears stopped as she realized what a world without death eaters meant for her and her friends. She was free to leave England. She was free to live on her own, no more of that 'safety in numbers' bullshit the Ministry had been peddling for years. She was free. "Yes," she started slowly "I suppose I will talk to Kingsley about finding a temporary replacement as soon as I have a plan with locations to search."

The Chosen One leaned over to hug his best friend before he left, knowing he would see her at the Burrow later that evening. Hermione threw herself in to her work for the rest of the afternoon, the knowledge that she would be able to begin looking for her parents soon pushed to the back of her mind. 

* * *

The Burrow had been Hermione's home for the past 5 years, even after her relationship with Ron had ended amiably. The Weasleys were her family, whether she was dating their son or not. She went upstairs to change before everybody arrive. Molly and Hermione had spent weeks planning Ginny's baby shower and the family would all be arriving today to prepare. Hermione was changing out of her work robes when she heard a gentle knock on her door. Pulling the first dress she saw over her head, a simple white, knee length dress, she opened her door to a heavily pregnant Ginny who immediately wrapped the bushy haired brunette in to a hug.

"Oh Hermione. You look so beautiful! How am I supposed to stand next to you when I look like I'm smuggling an entire quidditch set under my clothes," the beautiful girl said, tears forming in her eyes. "Ugh, these bloody hormones turn me in to a blubbering whale. My whole body hurts, I cry over the silliest things, and I can beat Ron in an eating contest. Welcome to motherhood."

"Ginevra Potter, you are gorgeous. I know it's cheesy, but you really are glowing. Pregnancy looks good on you. I can't believe we will have another baby here in a few weeks. I can't wait to hold him or her." Hermione was right. Pregnancy suited the young woman. Her flaming hair was fuller, her petite frame full in the middle, and she really was glowing. "You look happy."

"'Mione, I'm happy and I'm terrified. We have Teddy every other weekend, but this is a full time job. This baby is going to depend on Harry and I for everything. What if Harry and I are just bad parents?" Another tear fell from Ginny's eyes as her best friend wrapped her in a hug.

"Shh, Gin, you and Harry will be amazing parents. This child will be born in to so much love and joy. And they are going to grow up so much differently than we did. You both will give everything to this, just like you do with everything." Thinking of how the Potters were going to be with their unborn child brought back the earlier tears from this morning. "My parents loved me and nurtured every weird and overly studious desire I had, and I think you and Harry both have amazing role models. Molly will not let you fail this child."

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry. Harry told me that you are going to start searching for your parents again. I wish that I could go and with you, like old times. Have you decided where to start yet?"

"I went to Australia again with some Aurors a few months ago and finally found their home. It looks like they moved three years ago. I'm afraid something went wrong with my memory charm. I was too emotional. The library at the Ministry had plenty of great books on memory charms and how they can go wrong. I'm afraid that while I wanted to just place the idea of Australia in their minds, I May have muddled it with some of my happiest memories from my childhood. Different locations went through my head before I settled on Australia. I'm going to check those first."_Well, after I research a few more things and find a replacement for the office, _she thought, wanting to start writing things down.

Ginny was just about to say something else when she heard a loud bang come from outside. "It appears as if the rest of the family has finally shown up. Banging tables together," she said with an exaggerated eye roll. "Time to go start the show. Care to make a tiny wager on who gets hurt first?" Laughter rang throughout the room as the two women left to see the destruction and the culprits.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N _somebody left a review that said they wouldn't read this because I didn't have Hermione and Ron together. For the record, I never liked their pairing. This is obviously fanfiction, and, as such, it does deviate a little from canon. Mostly because plagiarism is illegal and, again, I thought Hermione could do better. So, here is the second chapter filled with characters I borrowed from J.K. Rowling, living a slightly different life than the author chose for them. _

"Enough!" The matriarch of the Weasley clan shouted at her sons. The flying tables immediately dropped. "Now, please set the tables boys, it's time to eat" Molly smiled looking at her large family as they began putting dishes on the table. Everybody began making their way to the tables sitting near their partners or their children. Hermione took a seat in between Ginny and George, and a quick rumble from her stomach reminded her that she had missed lunch that day.

"Oi 'Mione, did you eat a dragon today?" the ginger male laughed.

"Just working too much and skipped lunch," she replied with a smile. "With the last round of Death Eaters found, we've been pretty busy. How's the shop going?"

"We are currently looking to expand again. The Hogsmeade store is in the black now, so I am looking at more locations. Thank Merlin for Lee and Angelina being geniuses at business management. I get to stay the creative mind behind Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and they keep bringing in the galleons." George smiled with less joy than he had when he was younger. She knew the loss of his twin had changed the man and she understood. The past five years had led to a grief filled friendship between the two, usually spent sitting in his flat above his shop enjoying a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Sorry I haven't been around as much lately, things have been so hectic at work. I'm going to attempt to take some time off once it slows down. See a little bit of the world," she winked with a sardonic smile. "Any places in mind for the next branch?"

"I thought about the village outside of Beauxbatons, but Fleur said the students don't really visit it. I checked it out briefly last month, and she was right. I would rather spend a month in History of Magic than open a store there." The young witch let out a hearty laugh at that thought and couldn't imagine anything worse than a month of listening to Professor Binns. "Once you decide where you want to go first, let me know. Maybe I can tag along," he said, taking a bite of his dinner.

_That would be nice, _Hermione thought as she grabbed his hand. "Thank you, George. That means a lot to me. I would like to wait it out for a few weeks, at least until the baby gets here. I need to meet my godchild before I go traipsing across the world."

"I hope you don't stay away for too long," Ginny cut in. "After what feels like an eternity, I'm ready for a proper girls night out." She rubbed her stomach, "This little one can't come fast enough".

"My sweet godchild will come when they are ready. And speaking of, I have some things to take care of before tomorrow so I will see you in the morning. I'm going to head to Diagon Alley for a little shopping."

"Mind if I join you?" George asked. "I need a few things from the Apothecary."

"The more the merrier, let's go". Hermione started walking out of the grounds with George behind her, ready to apparate to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Their arms loaded with packages, they arrived at the entrance for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when George turned to Hermione. "Want to come upstairs for some firewhiskey? I've been experimenting with making my own and I could use a victim to try it out on. I mean, I know we haven't spent as much time together since everything in March, but, well I miss those times before. Before everything. Merlin, why am I babbling?"

_March, the kiss, _thought Hermione, weighing her options. She could go in and maybe they could talk about things and get back to normal. _Or it will be awkward. Why can't we just never talk about it again._ Hermione had just ended her relationship with Terry Boot and had headed to George's for a drink and a cry. When she got there, they drank and laughed and talked about everything. As the night went on and it was time to go, he kissed her. It started out as a friendly peck, but the alcohol and the emotions heightened it and left her breathless. Just thinking about it made her heart quicken. It was definitely more than a friendly kiss.

"That would be nice, after today, I could definitely use a drink," she decided out loud.

They sat their bags down and headed to the kitchen of George's small flat. Hermione grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard while George opened the firewhiskey. "You have to be absolutely honest about this. I solemnly swear my feelings won't be hurt." He promised the brunette as she laughed at his word choice. He poured their drinks and gestured for them to head to the living room, carrying the bottle with them.

Hermione sipped at the firewhiskey, feeling the smooth burn as it hit her tongue. "Bloody hell this is good. Better than Ogden's! I swear, not just saying that to boost your ego"

"You better not be Granger. I've got some new joke products that need testing too and I have no problem using them on you if I find out you are just trying to make me feel better" He laughed at the feigned shock on her face before raising his glass to hers "Cheers, 'Mione." Their glasses clinked and he took a deep swig, enjoying his drink.

"So, where you really serious about coming with me? I have a few places to check and it's going to be boring and a very muggle trip. Staying in cramped hotel rooms, minimal magic, dealing with the muggle police. I don't want you to feel like you have to go to any of these places with me, but I would love the company." _If we can get through tonight,_ she thought.

"You said a couple of weeks before you're ready right? Let me know the places you are going to and I'll research nearby Wizarding communities. It will be a two for one trip. I could use some time away from here. A new challenge, keep myself busy." He took another sip and felt the firewhiskey start to burn through his body and ease his muscles. _See, not awkward at all. We are friends. Friends who were a little drunk and things just happen. _Looking at Hermione relax, he decided to just empty his mind.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that thing in March. And I'm sorry about ignoring you afterward. I know you haven't dated for a long time and Ron is married, but I felt almost like I betrayed him. You are one of my best friends and we aren't the first two people that have let alcohol and heartbreak effect us. I was afraid you would think I was taking advantage of the situation and would hate me." He spilled out the words he had been holding in for four months.

"That's why? Oh Merlin! I thought you were disgusted at me for drunkenly throwing myself at you. I wanted to talk about it, but we've just been so busy at work and I've been helping Harry and Ginny get things ready for the baby." She let out a long breath before finishing. "We really are a pair, aren't we?"

George smiled as he put his hand on the brunette's arm. "This is why you are my best friend. Well that and you are the only one that lets me be my sad self. I don't have to be the funny guy who is always on. Fred was the funny one, I just played off of his jokes. He came up with the really good pranks. Now, people just expect too much." He finished his drink and leaned over to pour more in to both glasses.

The two continued talking in to the night and when it was time to leave, Hermione grabbed her bags and got ready to apparate to the Burrow feeling better than she had in weeks. _That went better than I thought. Merlin, I'm just happy to have us back. I didn't realize how much I missed him, _she thought smiling to herself as she leaned in to hug the tall, ginger boy.

George held the hug, perhaps too long, but he felt so content with the petite woman so close to him. _This feels right,_ he thought, knowing that he should let her go. She was the person closest to him these past few years and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship. "Goodnight 'Mione. I'll see you bright and early, unfortunately."

"Goodnight," she said, breaking their hug to grab her bags before she apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N So far, so okay? I've had this story and pairing in my head for a long time, and I hope I'm doing it justice. Leave a review or send me a PM and let me know how bad I'm sucking. Or don't and silently judge me, I can handle it. This is a work in progress so updates will come as I write and edit them. Hopefully there aren't too many errors. I'm still looking to change the name because I think it's corny, but for now, here's ch3!!_

Hermione loved seeing all of her friends together, celebrating. Since the end of the war, there have been weddings and births, but this one was special. Two of her best friends were bringing new life in to this world just as she was planning to search for her old one. They looked so happy, casually greeting the guests. From her seat at the table, she watched the partygoers with a smile.

Harry and Ginny were laughing as they walked through the party. Bill was chasing Victoire, while his wife was holding a clapping Dominique. Charlie, the eternal bachelor, was standing next to Ron and his wife Padma, talking animatedly, probably about quidditch from the hand gestures. Numerous other children were running through the garden, following the gnomes as they tried to hide. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see George as he took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Still pining after Won Won I see," the ginger boy joked, seeing Hermione looking in to the crowd.

"What? No. Not at all. Padma would hex me back to last century. Ron is all hers."

They were an odd coupling, but after he had saved her from death eaters after the war, they had been inseparable. He had really grown from the boy who had embarrassed her at the Yule Ball. Watching their relationship grow and their marriage last year had convinced Hermione she had been right in ending their relationship. It was weird at first when he started dating the former Ravenclaw, but when Ron proposed to her two years ago, she was happy for them.

"I was just looking at how handsome Charlie is becoming," she teased. "I've read a lot of his work on dragons recently."

George feigned a pained look and placed his hands over his heart, "Oi, always passed up for my more rugged brother. Alas, I shall never win the hand of a fair maiden."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What can I say? I love an adventure," she giggled before continuing. "And speaking of adventure. I'm going to start working on places tomorrow. Kingsley has said I could borrow his pensieve so I can sort through some of my memories and compile a list and then we will go from there."

"I have to say, I'm kind of excited to see some muggle areas. Dad is going to be so jealous. Have you told them yet you will be leaving?" He glanced towards his parents. Molly's face was aglow with joy at adding another grandchild. It made her look younger as she linked her arm proudly through her husband's.

"Not yet. Honestly, I'm nervous. Your mum has been a lot more protective of me lately. I feel like she can tell I'm planning something. She really does have a sixth sense about these things. It's scary." Molly had been waiting up for Hermione the previous night, making sure she got home before going to bed. She claimed she just couldn't sleep, but Hermione knew she was worried. They had briefly talked about the ending hunt for death eaters and what that meant for the brunette she called her child.

"I'm sure she will feel better knowing you are being protected by a great war hero," a smile played at his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hah! She will probably be more nervous you'll break the statute of secrecy being around all those muggles" a laugh escaped the witch as she thought about the story of how he gave a ton-tongue toffee to Harry's cousin Dudley. "You aren't really known for your good behavior."

"No wonder Mum loves you. You'll be there to keep more of my unsavory habits in check. But on that note, I need to check in on the Hogsmeade shop tonight and have some work to do to get both places set before we leave. I'll check in with you tomorrow to see if you've made any progress." He stood up from his seat and squeezed Hermione's hand before turning to say goodbye to his family.

Hermione continued sitting and watching Molly and Arthur with their family. She loved the Weasleys, but she was ready to see her parents again. _I need them to be okay, _she wiped a tear from her eye before getting up to say goodbye to the Potters. Always thankful for her surrogate family, it was time to find her kin.

Hermione pulled herself from the Pensieve later the next night and jotted down some notes. The first two times she explored this memory ended in an extended crying fit. She hadn't seen her parents faces in over 6 years and seeing herself walk away from them caused the young witch physical pain. The memories of the trips they took filled her with hopefulness that was succinctly crushes upon viewing the memory charm images. She barely recognized the cold witch who pointed a wand at unsuspecting muggles to change their life. After the seventh time viewing the memory from different perspectives she felt she had gleaned every bit of information she could. It was simply too hard to look at herself anymore.

Leaving the Ministry, she apparated with her notes directly to George's flat and softly knocked on the door. It was late, but she was pretty sure he would still be awake. A shuffling noise from behind the door told her she was right and when George opened the door, she fell into his arms, the tears she had been shedding earlier immediately came back.

George guided the petite woman to the couch, where he continued to hold her. He may be one of the few people who had ever seen Hermione lose all of her usual composure. "'Mione, what happened? What's wrong?" He let her continue to cry while stroking her frizzy hair. He knew from experience that her hair tended to try and overwhelm him when she got particularly upset, comparing it to Devil's Snare once, which earned him a playful slap.

"I'm a bad person. I saw myself, every time I casted the charm. Every time I watched them walk out. There was no expression on my face, like I didn't even care." She broke down, holding him tighter. "Logically, I know that I had to be slightly removed from the situation to actually perform the charm, but seeing myself like that? I think it was too much."

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry. You did what you had to to stay alive, to keep them alive." He had seen Hermione in many different states of grief, as had she with him, but this was different.

"I...I know that during the war, I had to do a lot of things just to survive. Did I wear that same face when I was with Harry? Is that how I look prosecuting Death Eaters? I'm cruel and I saw that when I obliviated my parents." She spat the last two words out, the disgust for herself clear.

"Hermione Jean Granger," George held her shoulders and gently pushed her so she could see him. "Do you really think that you, a person that wants to fight for the rights of magical creatures could ever be cruel? You are the same good person you've always been. You fought against the most evil wizard of our time to save the world. You helped set up the war orphans foundation and worked tirelessly on laws that would guarantee they were safe. You are kind, generous, brilliant, and everybody knows that. We were all different during the war. We had to be. I know you did what you had to to save as many people as you could." George looked into the younger witch's eyes. "You would never hurt somebody purposefully. I know you and I know this is who you are, who you really are. Justice, equality, and a need to protect those you love are what motivates you."

He pulled the smaller woman close to him again and kissed the top of her head. The tears were slowing and he knew she didn't truly believe she was a bad person. She was just scared and that was an emotion that was difficult for Hermione to deal with.

"Thank you George. For listening to me and just always being here for me." She pulled back slightly and looked up in to his eyes before brushing her lips lightly against his cheek, feeling her heart race slightly. "I..I know it's been a while, but would you mind if I stayed tonight? I just don't want to be alone." In the beginning of their friendship, after the war, this was a common occurrence. The two would lay in bed, one holding the other, whichever needed it the most. It was completely nonsexual but had stopped sometime last year as they started to move past the intense grief.

He nodded, his heart pounding so hard, he thought for sure she would hear. They walked to George's room and crawled in to his bed, fully clothed. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close as he listened to her light sobs slowly turn in to the deep breathing of sleep. _I'm not happy she's hurting but Merlin it feels good to have her close to me again. _ His thoughts wandered to the sensation of her sleeping body wriggling closer to him, as if it was trying to fuse with his. The witch sighed in her sleep as he kissed the back of her head, completely content.

_Fuck, _he thought as he made a poor attempt to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N This is kind of the last chapter before the journey for The Grangers really begins. I was originally planning for this to only be a few chapters because it's my first time and I have a baby and a very demanding job. But, the more I write up the story line, the more I realize it might be a little longer (nothing too long though). Hopefully you are enjoying the journey the characters are taking as much as I am. _

Hermione rolled out from George's arm the next morning, her body feeling stiff and sweaty from the nearness of the red haired man holding her. Her head hurt from crying the previous night, but she was better. She knew that George was right when he told her that she did what she had to. It didn't change the fact that she still felt guilty when she thought about it though.

"George", she shook the sleeping man gently to wake him. "George, hey. I'm going to go home and get cleaned up."

"Mmm, okay 'Mione." He was still half asleep, but surprisingly less comfortable than he was a few minutes ago.

Hermione apparated in to the Burrow which was currently filled with the smell of breakfast. Her stomach grumbled as she walked into the kitchen to see if Molly wanted any help.

"Hermione dear, I know you are an adult, but please send us a message if you are not going to return for the night," Molly gently scolded the young woman. "We may not be your real parents, but Arthur and I do think of you as our child."

Hermione hugged the plumper woman "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I was at George's and fell asleep there. It was a really rough night and he always knows what to say to calm me down."

Molly looked at Hermione thoughtfully before continuing. "Dear, I know that you and George spend a lot of time together. He told me yesterday that he was planning on joining you while you look for your parents. Is there..." she paused, slowly deciding how to say this. "...is there anything _romantic_ between you and George?"

"He's one of my best friends, that's all. With Harry and Ron married, and Ginny pregnant, I feel left out sometimes. And, well, George and I have just a strong connection from after the war. But no, nothing more than friendship." Hermione was surprised to see Molly's face fall a little.

"Oh well, if that's all, I'm glad you both have each other. You really helped him after Fred d-d-died" Mrs. Weasley stuttered the last word out before squeezing Hermione in a tight hug. "I will always be grateful to you for saving him from himself."

"Thank you Molly," Hermione wheezed while trying to break the hold the ginger matriarch had on her "but I really need to get cleaned up and off to work. This is my last week for a bit and I want to make sure everything is in order."

"Oh yes, Arthur said he would wait for you and you could floo in to the Ministry together. Well, go on," Molly shooed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk when a memo from Kingsley landed in front of her. _Molly just flooed in to say Ginny is in labor. You are excused for the day to meet your Godchild. Best Wishes - Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic_. _P.S. please send an owl when the newest Potter arrives, I would like to come and meet him or her. _

Hermione decided to wait a bit and pack up her desk. Baby Potter most likely wouldn't come immediately, and their arrival sped up her timeline a bit. Ginny's due date was next week, but Hermione was secretly glad the baby was coming early. At this rate, she could probably leave next week.

She put the last of her things in the box, sealed it up, and pushed it under her desk. _I'm going to be a Godmother soon! _She was really starting to get excited when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Granger, I guess I shouldn't be surprised you haven't left yet," the slow and cathartic voice of the Minister said. "Molly has made Mr. Potter send me four more messages via his patronus to, well, encourage you to get to St. Mungo's. I have come to collect you and, as Molly so kindly stated, push you through the floo myself" he chuckled slightly at that. "Ah, it appears as if you were packing up. I suppose this means you will be leaving soon".

"Yes, Minister, about that. I was going to talk to you tomorrow after things had settled down. It just seemed like a good time to get things in order since I assumed the baby wouldn't be here immediately." She turned pink, feeling slightly embarrassed that he caught her packing, even though Kingsley knew she was taking time off.

"It is perfectly fine, Miss Granger. I have talked with the Ministers in a few places to let them know of your plans. I have the list in my office and will give it to you before you leave. Please, contact me if you decide on any other places so that I can help you as best as I can," Kingsley said as he walked beside her to his office, making sure he personally saw her off as he promised.

"Thank you, sir. This is more help and understanding than I expected or would have ever asked for on my own. I truly appreciate it". They walked in to his office, in front of the fireplace "And I will let you know when Ginny has the baby. I'm sure Harry would love to see you afterward". She waved as she went through the fireplace, excited to see her friends and the new child.

"'Mione! Ginny has been asking for you. She said you are the only one sane enough to keep her calm. It's almost like she didn't appreciate my gift," George gave her a quick hug as she arrived at the hospital.

"Do I even want to know what you gave her?" She said in a slightly scolding tone. Before she could get the answer, she saw a Healer walk in to Ginny's room and close the door.

"Well, I guess she won't get to see you. This baby is coming as quick as Harry flies." He was joking, but she could tell he was nervous. Ginny was the baby of the family and here she was having one herself.

Hermione held his hand to comfort him, rubbing circles with her thumb. "It will be okay, women give birth everyday. It's as natural as sneezing." She was anxious but knew she couldn't let on. She had read enough books to know what happened, but that still didn't calm her nerves.

They sat there, talking with the rest of the Weasleys and just waiting. About two hours later, they heard it, the cry of a baby that caused all conversation to stop. Hermione realized she was holding George's hand again when he gave her a gentle squeeze.

After some time had passed, Harry came out of the room.

"It's a boy! Hermione, Ron, come in and meet your godson, James Sirius Potter!" Harry said, slightly dazed, but beaming.

* * *

A week later, Hermione was exhausted from spending her time between the Potters and her planning. She had spent her evenings with George, getting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes ready for his sabbatical and going over the areas they would be visiting. She was standing outside his flat when she heard George talking to somebody inside. Knocking on the door, she listened closely to what sounded like Ron.

"Just don't fuck this up, and if you leave her, I'll kill you myself," he sounded a lot angrier than he had in a long time so she knocked again, louder.

George opened the door and his face flushed, not knowing how much she heard. "Just in time to hear some good old fashioned brotherly support."

"Just making sure he doesn't abandon you in some foreign country 'Mione". Ron also looked a bit pink, but he came over and hugged the witch. "Send us updates when you can and you have my blessing to hex George if he annoys you."

"Oh, trust me, I will make sure he's never able to pull another prank if he steps too far out of line," she returned the friendly embrace, feeling weird about starting an adventure with a different Weasley. "It's going to be strange without you and Harry there. George has some big shoes to fill."

"I bet I'm even better than ickle Hawwy and Won Won," George teased his brother before clapping him on the back. "Really, we'll be fine and will let you know if we find anything. I'm just going for company and to expand my business. Nothing else."

George led his little brother to the door, saying goodbye before he turned to Hermione. "My little brother seems to think that I'm just going for a nice holiday and I'm going to hinder your progress," he rolled his eyes and continued. "You don't think that do you? You know I _want_ to help you, right? The shop locations is just a perk and even if we weren't looking to expand, I'd still want to help you. One of us deserves to get a happy ending."

"Of course I don't. If I thought you were going to interfere, I wouldn't let you join me. This has to be my first priority. Now, let's pack up your things and get some sleep. It's going to be an early morning."


	5. Ch5

_A/N I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I hit a wall with how I wanted to continue, didn't like what I had written and deleted the whole rest of the story. Then life came in and was like "Girl, you are a mess". And that's true, I totally am. But, I think I like this more and it is both condensed and flows a little better than the original way I wrote it. Sorry this was quickly edited so there may be some typos, please don't hate me. As always, I don't own the characters. _

After two weeks of traveling through southern France, Switzerland, and Spain, Hermione was exhausted. She had found traces of her parents in a few places, always surprisingly close to magical communities. There was a picture of her dad in a pub in France, cheering on a football game, a bed and breakfast guest book with her mother's flowing script in Spain, and a bartender at a hotel bar that remembered talking to her parents in Switzerland.

"The Wilkins? Yeah, they stayed here last year, almost a month; little weird but nice enough. We got to talking one night. Seems they've been traveling around Europe looking for something. They had maps out and said they were looking for dilapidated buildings in the area." He stopped washing the mugs for a moment. "If you give me a few minutes to clean up, I could give you a list of the places I told them about."

Hermione squeezed George's hand as the bartender finished talking. This was their first decent lead. "That would be great. We will just have a seat over here. And can we get two glasses of your top shelf whiskey on the rocks?"

They sat down with their drinks and began whispering. "Dilapidated buildings? That's how most magical communities look to muggles! It's almost like they have some memories. But not the full story. Like, they are going places we've been as a family and looking for magical places, but I don't know if they understand. I need to talk to Kingsley tonight and see if he can find out if any of the other Ministeries have recently had muggles asking questions about the community." Hermione's brown eyes were lighting up excitedly as she started talking about this new information.

"Let's get the information, check out Tovenaarsvilla so I can check out the shops and then plan where to go next."

The bartender showed them the areas that he had showed to Hermione's parents, one of which did match up to the area where Tovenaarsvilla, the largest Swiss magical community was. He also showed them where a pub was close by the abandoned buildings and told them to look for Leonardo, the owner. "If they came in and weren't regulars, Leo would remember them. It's never been a popular place, no clue how or why he stays in business". The man told the pair as they exchanged a glance.

"You've been extremely helpful. We've been looking for weeks and this is the best information we've received." Hermione grasped the man's hand as she became choked up with emotion. "I-I truly can't thank you enough".

George's hand touched the small of her back to comfort her. This truly was their best lead these last few weeks, but it added more questions. Her parents did seem to have some sort of memories coming back to them. "I wish Dumbeldore were still here, I think he'd have more insight on what went wrong," George said to her, momentarily forgetting the muggle man that was still sitting there.

"Dumbledore? They asked me if I knew a person by that name. That it was important, but they couldn't remember why. It's a strange name and I had forgotten about it until you said something. Is he a famous Brit? Somebody I should know?" The man started staring at them with a look that said he wanted to ask more about the situation, but thought better of it.

"They asked for a man named Dumbledore?? Thank you, thank you so much for that! I'm so sorry, we really have to go and check those buildings out. Truly, thank you", as they rose, she hugged the older man and George could see that she was starting to get excited and anxious to talk alone so he thanked the man and held her hand as they walked outside.

"I was right! They remember something. And this pub, it sounds kind of Leaky Cauldron-ish. I want to go right now. I think this is our best shot at finding out what they've been doing and if they know anything. Or what they're looking for. Merlin, George. They asked a muggle about Dumbledore." She broke in to laughter right before her tears started. "They remembered him, but not 'Hermione'. What if I can't find them and I can't fix this?"

She fell in to his arms and as he held her, he felt his heart race. _I can't have feelings for her. I can't. We are friends, that's it, but Merlin she feels good against me_. Those traitorous thoughts weaving in and out of his mind as he pulled her in closer with the last round of tears. George knew his feelings were shifting from friendship to a more romantic orientation, but he also knew that this wasn't something he could go in to lightly. They were each other's support system and he couldn't jeopardize that.

He pulled back to look at her and tell her they should go as the last tear fell. He gently brushed it away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her head just as she looked straight up at the tall man. Their lips accidentally met and he pulled back like he'd been slapped. "I didn't, I mean, that's not what I meant" he stammered before grabbing her hand and continuing "We should go. To the pub. Information." _Merlin, why is this happening? _

Hermione tugged the flustered, flame haired man toward an alley before disapparating to Tovenaarsvilla to check out this pub. As the appeared in the village, she squeezed George's hand to let him know she was fine. That they were fine.

"I hope I'm not getting my hopes up. This is just such a great lead," Hermione decided to just ignore the not-a-kiss kiss. Especially how it felt. _Focus on this, then deal with the George feelings. I can only handle one emotional rollercoaster at a time. _

Leading him towards the pub, she saw the name and immediately began laughing. The sign said "Hexe und der Zauberer", the Witch and the Wizard. Definitely a magical place, or at least more aware than others.

The pair walked in and made their way to the bar as a man walked over to greet them. He was tall, at least 6'5" with a graying beard and a smile. "I believe you are looking for me. My dear friend Adler called and said a tall ginger and a breathtaking woman were on their way. He may not be one of us, but he's sharp."

Hermione and George exchanged looks before Hermione responded "One...of us?"

"My dear, you know what I refer to. You are Hermione Granger, the brains behind Harry Potter and the Golden Trio. My dear, there is not a witch or wizard in Europe unaware of who you are. Please, let me bring you in to the back room where we can talk more openly. Adler said you were interested in the Wilkins? The couple with the faulty memory charm? I do have some information on them, and possibly some answers as to what went wrong with the charm." He waved them back as George held Hermione's waist to keep her upright.

Her body was shaking as she felt the strong hands hold her steady. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but he knew her, knew her parents, and possibly had some answers as to what she did wrong. She felt the warm breath by her ear right before she heard the calming whisper from George "Breathe, 'Mione, Breathe. I'm right here, always." Her heart was racing from his words, his proximity, and the fact she was one step closer to her parents. She stepped forward, hopefully. Ready.


	6. Chapter6

_. _

Leonardo walked back, two large firewhiskies in hand which he handed to the pair before sitting down. "Ms. Granger, I spent some time with the Wilkins, and I will gladly fill you in, but I have some questions. Who are they really? I couldn't sense any magic, so I'm curious as to how and why they would have come under such a powerful, albeit faulty, memory charm". He sipped the drink sitting on his table as he waited for Hermione to answer.

"Please, call me Hermione. You clearly know who I am and may have an idea of what I've done. The Wilkins are my parents and I am muggle born. As you may know, I spent the year up to the final battle with Voldemort fighting behind the scenes with Harry Potter. It was hard enough protecting our magical friends and family. I was terrified something would happen to my parents." She pushed to take a long swig of the firewhiskey as George placed his arm around her shoulder protectively. "Right before I left with Harry, I put a memory charm on my parents. They would forget about me and move to Australia, far from Voldemort and the death eaters. But after the war, when I went to bring them back, they were gone. I had to wait until it was safe for me to go off without a team of Aurors to find them. That's it, that's my story."

She leaned in to George's lean frame as she finished her story, grateful for his presence. He squeezed her shoulder and though she was focused on the task at hand, a quick thought of kissing him briefly entered her mind. _Focus, Hermione, stop being a hussy. _

"About 8 months ago, the Wilkins came here. They stayed at the hotel, as you know, and most people knew they were looking for something. Fortunately, the first person they talked to was Adler. They were looking for buildings that were run down, not used anymore, as you already know. Adler is knowledgeable about the magical community, but he is a muggle. Years ago, he was married to a witch that died during childbirth, as did their baby. It's a tragic story for another time, but they were married for years and he knew enough to know that magical communities look like run down villages, so he thought that they were a witch and wizard on the run, looking for a place with other magical folk." Leonardo paused to take another drink. "Adler's wife used to buy him chocolate frogs. He just couldn't get enough of the moving pictures and he would always let the frogs jump once before he caught them. Lena, his wife, always bought them for him, and I took up the tradition when she was gone."

Hermione noticed the sad look in the old pub keepers eyes and curiousity won out. "Was she...was she family?"

Leonardo nodded before continuing, this time, taking a long drink before he started up. "That she was. My baby sister. But, again, another time. Where were we?"

"The chocolate frogs. Sorry for interrupting you. I'll try my hardest to save my questions for the end," the brunette witch said, which resulted in a chuckle from George. "Hey, I can be quiet when I want!"

"Let's continue." The old man said, now a smile as he watched the exchange between the two. "Anyway, he collects the cards from the frogs and when the Wilkins started asking if they knew a Dumbledore, which he did but only from the frog cards, he phoned me to let me know he was going to send some magical folk my way. Well, I had him send them down here, curious as to why Brits were here asking muggle bar keeps about Albus. They told me their story, how Wendell was a dentist in Australia when one day, they started feeling an urge to leave. Said he couldn't stop thinking he was missing something or someone. Thought he was going crazy, but he kept having these dreams about different places in Europe with a little girl. And it was always the same girl. He described the girl to Monica, his wife, and she said she was having dreams about the same girl. Bushy haired thing with big teeth, always talking about Dumbledore this or Harry that. So they compiled a list of some of the places they went and decided to take a bit of time to sort out their dreams. See what was real. I'm guessing now that I know who this big haired beauty was," he took a drink and winked at Hermione.

George was holding Hermione as she gave a tight smile to the older man. He could tell that this part of the story was hard on her. "So what about now? Do you know where they are?"

"I'm getting there boy. It's a long story. Well, it gets a little tough here. They told me about their travels, where they went, what they did. Wendell told me they kept looking for run down buildings since the dream girl told them once that it was used as protection. I studied a little bit of healing at Beauxbatons, so I asked them to trust me a little while I probed their memory. I know a failed memory charm when I see them. When I was in my 5th year at school, there were a group of girls practicing them to help erase a girl's memory of her beau dumping her, but it backfired and three of the girls lost their memories and their minds. They're still at the hospital. Can't even remember how to wipe their own arses. And the Wilkins memories weren't erased, they were modified, expertly I'll add. But it looks like you poured some of you in the charms. They knew you, but they didn't _know _you. Now, this is obviously something I couldn't fix myself. Much too advanced for a man like me. So I called in the experts." He paused one last time, finishing his drink.

"Since they came in talking about Dumbledore and a Harry that I just assumed was Potter, I called some people at St. Mungo's. To the best of my knowledge, that's where they still are."

"I-I...are you...they were in England? Less than an hour from me?" Hermione couldn't breathe, couldn't think. They were down the damn road from her the past few months. How was this even possible? "How long ago was this?"

"About 3 months ago. It took a lot of convincing on my part to get them there. They wanted to keep going, keep looking. I did what I could while they were here. Got a little bit of their memory back, just small things. They remembered there was a magical community, which made it easier for them to go to the hospital. But, no memory of the girl or who they were. Kept saying something was still missing. Damn near broke my heart again."

"Thank you, Leonardo." Hermione's shaky voice whispered. "You took care of them".

"Leonardo, could we have a minute alone?" George could tell the woman next to him was at a breaking point. _Bloody hell! The Grangers were in London of all the damn places in the world. _He was happy to spend the time with Hermione, but Merlin! Right there!

"Not a problem. Let me know if you need anything" the Older man slowly got up and left through the door, closing it gently behind him.

At that moment, George thought he could see the tears forming in Hermione's eyes, so he pulled her close to him, enjoying the sensation for the moment. Her body began shaking on his as he thought she started to cry. And then he heard the most beautiful sound: laughter. She was shaking and laughing, almost hysterically.

"My god, they were right there." Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Of all the bloody places in the world she would have never thought to check, St freaking Mungo's. "All of this, when I could have just walked down the road after work." She looked up at her friend's freckled face, his eyes scrunched up worried. And she laughed harder. "What are the odds?" Tears of laughter escaped her eyes and she brushed them away.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" A worried tone crept in to his voice, like he was afraid she would breakdown any minute.

"Yes, or as fine as I'll be for now. Let's get back to the hotel and contact Kingsley. I want him to send somebody to the hospital to check and see if they are actually there before I get my hopes up too much. Then we can get a portkey and head home. See if Leonardo will sell us a bottle of firewhiskey, I'm ready to celebrate"

_A/N ugh, what can I say? I know it's more story story than love story, but that's coming soon. I guess next up Is seeing if her parents are still there. Who knows (spoiler, I do)?!?!? Also, the updates aren't on any sort of time frame. I'm going to try and make it at least consistent until I finish, but I did take like a 5 month hiatus. But I promise to keep it as regular as possible. As always, I don't own the characters and hate legal action so we will just make sure to give credit where credit is due (Thanks JKR!). Review/follow/fight me, whatever makes you happy! _


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7

"Thanks Kingsley. Please let us know by tomorrow morning and if they are there, can you help arrange for a portkey back or should we go to the Swiss Ministry?" Hermione has decided to use the muggle phone as it was late and she knew the minister would be home. Fortunately, he still had his number connected from when he worked in the Prime Minister's office. "And thank you again, for everything." She placed the phone back on the receiver, ready to try and relax. "Alright Weasley, open that bottle. I'm stressed and anxious. I wanted to tell Kingsley to do it immediately, but I'm trying to remain calm. I just can't stop getting excited though."

The petite brunette walked over to where George was pouring two drinks, grabbed one and quickly downed it before prompting for another. "One more my good man!" A giggle escaped her lips as her friend rolled his eyes.

The tall man complied, pouring a little less this time. "I have to think they would still be there. If not, that would mean their memory was back and they would have contacted you."

The smile slowly left her face as a thought creeped in to her head. "Maybe they healed them and when they realized what I did, they never wanted to speak to me. What if they just disappeared again, but now they know who they are and how to hide from me?"

George quickly crossed the room to grab her shoulders. "Hermione Jean Granger, stop. Right now. I'm not going to be a part of this. If they knew who they were and even muttered that their last name was Granger, you would have been contacted. The whole wizarding world knows your name. You are panicking with no information. Now, let's have a good night and celebrate what is probably our last night on the road, before things go back to normal. We are going to get drunk and forget the world and that's that". His firm words ended and he dropped his hands. He knew he had made her mad but it had to be said. He didn't want her to be this upset without the information. That wasn't his Hermione, and he wouldn't watch her fall in to that trap.

"Don't you _dare _tell me what to do George Fabian Weasley. You are supposed to be there for me, just like I was there for you after Fred. We are a team. I have a right to feel these things" she yelled at him, occasionally poking his chest to accentuate her sentences. "You can leave at anytime. I didn't force you to come here and I'm not going to beg you to stay."

"You're purposely hurting yourself by overthinking without all the bloody information," his response, much lower than her words. "And no, you didn't force me to do anything. I've just followed you around for five years because I'm in love with you. For the record, I never regretted that kiss in March. I had foolishly hoped it meant something to you, but I guess not. You ignored me for months after that and yet I still came back, like the lovesick idiot I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go down to the hotel bar and leave you alone. Just like you want." He walked past her, looking at her stunned face as he walked out the door.

Hermione quickly swallowed her drink, anger and confusion running through her as she poured her third. _ I can't believe he just left. I wasn't even that moody. Anybody in my position would think the same thing. Bloody arse, thinking he can tell me how to feel. And then to spring that on me? What a jerk. _

She finished the third, just as quick as the first two, before putting on her shoes. George didn't just get to leave after yelling at her and then telling her he loved her. She wasn't finished with this argument, so she'd just have to take it to him.

_A/N damn hotheads! But I love them both so much! So what happens next?? Stay tuned to find out! And if you feel inclined, please leave a review so harsh, I cry myself to sleep. Thank you to everybody who has left kind reviews! I absolutely love the pairing of George and Hermione, so I'm so thankful to be able to put this story to words, finally. Sorry this was kind of short. I really should have put this one and the next chapter together, but I'll release the next pretty quick. All characters belong to JKR, but their actions belong to them. I have no part in this. They be wildin'! _


	8. Chapter8

.

"George Weasley," Hermione opened the door to the hotel bar, her loud voice carrying through the mostly empty room. "How _dare_ you walk away from me when we are having a row."

Her bushy hair seemed to take on a life of its own and double in size, coupled with the sight of her in the plaid pajamas, George couldn't help but laugh.

"You're laughing at me? You pompous arse!"

"I can't help it. Have you ever noticed that your hair grows ten sizes when you're angry? It's kind of cute. Well, it would be if you weren't screaming at me," he smiled at her before turning to Adler, who was still behind the bar from this afternoon. "She's beautiful isn't she? Even when she's angry."

"That she is, Mr. Weasley. Please forgive me for not joining in and making her even more mad. She reminds me a bit of my wife and I would prefer not to be on the receiving end of that type of anger," Adler continued wiping down the bar before asking if George would like another.

"Better make it two, good man. Maybe a sip of your fine spirits will calm my lovely friend down."

During this exchange, Hermione crossed the room and was directly behind George. "We will discuss this upstairs," she whispered dangerously in his good ear. "But I will take that drink to go. And so will Mr. Weasley," she finished out loud to the older man, in a much sweeter tone. "Come on George. We have a lot to talk about and since we are here at least until the morning, we have some time. Adler, thank you for your kindness. You were an immense help and guided my parents to the right person. For that, I will forever be indebted to you." Hermione grabbed the man's hand. "You are truly a good man."

"Thank you for listening to me vent a bit over this one," George pointed his thumb in Hermione's direction. "She's a handful, but that's women, am I right?"

Hermione smacked him right across the back of the head before offering her hand to him. "Goodnight Adler and again, thank you. If we don't see you tomorrow, I'm glad to have met at least one decent man on my travels. Let's go Weasley."

The pair walked to their ground floor room in silence. Upon opening the door, Hermione immediately started placing silencing charms around the room. When he saw this, George became slightly terrified of what the petite woman was going to do to him.

"Please, sit down," she said, pointing to the single bed in the room. "First, I want to say I'm sorry."

"Just so you-Wait, _you're _sorry?" George's mouth went almost slack when he heard those words. _"_I'm the one who should be begging your forgiveness."

"Stop, let me just say my peace then you can yell at me or leave or never speak to me again after this."

"'Mione, I would never-" the words were cut off by her small hand before he could finish.

"First: I'm sorry that I overthink things and that sometimes I just expect everything to turn out bad. I want to be optimistic about this, but I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. That's what it was always like, ever since I became friends with Harry and spent my life growing up around evil things. It's never as simple as it should be and the good things do quickly turn bad in our lives. But I've shared all of that with you, maybe too much. I've really used you as the sounding board for all of the fears that I had to bottle up when I was younger. I've spent a lot of my years telling myself exactly those same things. '_Why do you have to focus on the negative, Hermione? Why does everything have to be 100% right or 100% wrong?'_ And for five years, instead of this long internal dialogue I've always had, you were there for me to say these words out loud. I didn't realize how much I needed that. Or how much I appreciated you being there. But, I do." The words were hard to say, and it was only going to get worse. But she had to get it all out, be even more open with her best friend.

"Second: We have a really messed up relationship. For five long years, we've used each other as soft pillows for crying heads, verbal punching bags, and metaphorical crutches. Your first month back at the shop, I was there every day, most times mentally holding you, but sometimes physically. Like when you found Fred's notebook. You were there when we first realized my parents were missing and held me back from just leaving immediately to try and find them. Co-Dependency is a lighter version of what we have. It's unhealthy." George started to say something, but he knew the look in those brown eyes. She was in a zone that no other human could breakthrough.

"Third: March. Where do I even start. I'm surprised a physical relationship didn't happen earlier to be completely honest. It was inevitable. We are so emotionally invested in this, this thing that that was the logical next step. I know that you were hurt when I started dating Terry. I never told you the real reason we broke up." She stopped for a moment, now nervous to go on. "It was you."

_A/N I feel like that's a good stopping point so that this chapter isn't 9,428 words long. I don't have many faults, but being exceptionally wordy is one of them. That's probably why I love Hermione so much. We both just have too much to say. Now, to get to the meat and potatoes of the thing (or some delicious broccoli and cauliflower if that's your thing). Thank you to everybody that has left a review or followed this story. It has made me feel so excited every time I get the emails!! As for how many chapters remaining, probably only 4-ish. But again, I'm wordy and continue to add in dialogue and extra pages of what I already have. As always, read, review, follow, call me names. I accept them all! Thanks for letting me borrow your characters, JKR. I have enjoyed improving their lives! _


	9. Chapter9

.

"What do you mean I'm the reason you broke up? You told me he hated that you worked all the time. That he wanted somebody who was ready for a family and not to just stay at the ministry all day." George began, ready to get back to London and knock Terry out.

"I asked you to let me finish, so please, just let me talk," Hermione said as she sat next to him on the bed. "He did want those things, but was willing to wait until I was ready. Or he would have been if you weren't in the picture."

Her small hand found his and held it as she continued. "He was jealous of all of the time we spent together. He even accused me of having an affair with you. When I tried to tell him we were just friends, he said that his parents had seen us out one night, getting ice cream and holding hands. They told him that I probably thought I could get away with anything because I was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. He told me he didn't want to believe it, but we were always together. We always hold hands or touch or are just physically close. You know, I don't like to be touched because of everything with Bellatrix at the Malfoy's home," her eyes fell towards the slightly visible _Mudblood_ on her arm. "I never let Terry in to my physical space like I do with Harry or Ron. Or you. He was right about that. Logically, he understood, but it still hurt him that I wouldn't bring down my barriers totally for him."

She sighed and got up to grab them both a drink before continuing, leaving the always chatty ginger speechless. _I'm definitely punching him when we get back. Or at least delivering him some Puking Pastilles, _he thought as Hermione handed him a drink.

"The last straw for him was during a date. I showed up almost an hour late because we were together and I wasn't paying attention to the time. I don't even know what we were doing or if it was important. When I showed up, he looked like he wanted a row, but then he just sat down and looked sad. He asked me if I was in love with him. I told him it was too early but that I did care about him. Then he asked me if I was in love with you. I wanted to tell him that was silly and of course not, but I just sputtered through some sentences until he told me we were through. And that he hoped you would make me happy." Her drink was finished by the time this part had ended. Looking in George's blue eyes, she could see the surprise. _I guess this was kind of a big thing to keep from him. _

_"_Then I showed up at your flat, ready to drink and cry and curse Terry to high hell. But then I wanted to see if he was right, if I did have any feelings that were more than friendly for you. So I kissed you. I didn't want to ruin what we had, but there was just enough alcohol flowing through me to make a stupid decision." She turned her head away from George's face, not wanting to see it when she finished. "I regretted that kiss the minute it happened. I knew at that moment, I ended the wonderful, platonic friendship we could have had for years to come. And I'm sorry."

George's heart fell through his chest and in to his stomach. He knew her feelings weren't the same. It's why they avoided each other after. A feeling of sheer idiocy and embarrassment washed over him as he thought of his declaration earlier. Of course she would reject him. He started to get up before he felt two hands grab his and pull him back down, close enough to feel her breath near his good ear.

"I regretted it because I knew then that I wanted more than friendship," he heard her whisper in a shaking voice. "I'm in love with you George Weasley. I'm terrified of it, yes, but also also excited. You excite me, and comfort me, and laugh with me. You're the person I want to talk to every night and look at every morning. I'm sorry I-"

She didn't finish her sentence as his lips crushed hers, parting her mouth with his tongue to explore. He pulled her closer, until she was almost in his lap. When they broke apart for air, he looked in to her eyes, brushing a curly strand from her face.

"You know, maybe a month before that night, I finally started accepting there might be more than just friendly feelings toward you," George took a deep breath, excitement coursing through him, before he continued. "Then we kissed and I just thought '_Finally, this feels right'. _Until you ignored me for a few months. Mum thought I did something since you made a point to just not be there when I was. And then, all of a sudden, we just came back together and completely ignored the kiss. I was upset, but I realized I will always want you in my life. Whether it's as friends or more, I just don't want to be without you."

She kissed him again, this time letting all of the passion she felt for him explode. Outside of Harry, Ginny, and Ron, he was the one person who knew her, the bad and the good. He knew her inquisitive mind, her fiery temper, and the pain she had felt for years. And he still loved her.

The next morning, still tangled in each other and the bedding, they awoke to the phone ringing.

"Hermione? This is Kingsley. I've arranged for a portkey to take bring you to the ministry in an hour. It will be at your new acquaintance's pub. We will talk more when you get here. These phone things always make me nervous."

_A/N Story time. I hate love scenes. I typically skip over them when reading something that has a love scene because I feel like it's such an intimate moment between people I care about. That's weird, right? No need to tell me, I know it is. This is my way of saying that exactly what you thought happened happened. I'm just not writing it because then I'd never be able to (poorly) edit my own story. And honestly, Hermione would be so embarrassed if she knew we were discussing her private life. So, in character?? Anyway, leave a review, tell me I'm a garbage adult who won't spy on fictional characters night time activities. I deserve it. Thanks JKR for giving me characters and inspiration, even if you totally missed how perfect George and Hermione would be together. _


End file.
